The apparatus is based on an apparatus for producing pouch packages in pairs. In a tubular pouch making apparatus known for example from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 15 86 118, both crosswise closure devices are disposed on a common carrier that is movable up and down by the drive mechanism. The result of this arrangement is that if there is an interruption or malfunction in one of the two tubular pouch shaping devices, or if a new strip of packaging material is to be placed in the machine, both tubular pouch shaping devices must be stopped. A tubular pouch making apparatus in which both tubular pouch shaping devices can be operated independently of each other is accordingly desirable.